Siobhan McDougal (New Earth)
Siobhan comes to New York City to escape her homeland of Ireland due to family issues. Her father died when she was young and her mother had only recently died which caused her to seek a new life in what she considers the "greatest city in the world". After arriving and settling down in Queens she inadvertently finds herself face to face with the city's newest threat, Supergirl. Instantly understanding her language and after a short tussle with the local authorities and military she escapes with the help of Supergirl. Figuring that they needed each other and striking a fast friendship the girls return to Siobhan's home where they explain who they are and what they are. Siobhan decides to bring Kara to her latest gig and while playing music at the club Siobhan's father, the Black Banshee. Siobhan reveals she is, in fact, the Silver Banshee and together with Supergirl they tackle her unrelenting father. | Powers = * Banshee Curse: Siobhan was accidentally cursed and killed while still young. The curse placed on her turned her into a banshee; a ghostly being with incredible sonic powers and a haunting hatred. :* Accelerated Healing: If Silver Banshee takes physical damage she can heal from her wounds quickly; this ability extends to her ghostly costume. :* Death Stare: Silver Banshee is said to be able to kill any being by just knowing their name. Specifically, it must be their real name however she has killed certain beings by just knowing their alias. Her victims must remain in her line of sight during the duration of the stare. :* Flight: Silver Banshee can fly through her own powers. She's chased Superman around Metropolis dozens of times and has even eluded him on a few occasions. :* Sound Manipulation: Silver Banshee has incredible control over various sounds waves and is able to control as well as produce them through her own prowess. She's been seen killing someone by vibrating the sound of their own heart beats enough to shatter their own bones. ::* Death Wail: Silver Banshee's most popular weapon of choice is her incredible powerful and destructive voice. She can scream her wail multiple times or for an extended period which can cause people to fall into a coma, drive them insane, or outright kill them. ::* Sound Immunity: Silver Banshee is immune to her own cry and/or other sonic screams from opponents like Black Canary. :* Superhuman Strength: Silver Banshee is at least strong enough to land powerful blows on Superman with significant distress on Superman's part. :* Teleportation: Silver Banshee can seemingly evaporate and reappear at will. She's traveled small distances in rapid succession as well as international travel without any stress. | Abilities = * Music: Due to her control over most things auditory, Siobhan is an accomplished musician playing at local clubs in New York City with double digit numbered attendants. * Singing:Due to her control over most things auditory, Siobhan can manipulate her voice so that she can singing beautifully and loudly without a microphone. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Death Naming: Silver Banshee cannot use her death stare if she doesn't know her opponents name. This ability and weakness isn't well defined as on occasion she couldn't use her wail as a death blow without the name of her victim. On another occasion, she could use her wail but was able to kill a super-hero by just knowing their alias and not their true name. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Siobhan is pronounced "shee-van". | Trivia = * It is likely that her powers were tampered with by Blaze and therefore there is a discrepancy between certain abilities. * While sorcery and magic made Siobhan the Banshee she is today it does not mean that she can use magic with any proficiency however it does make her abilities magical in nature. Related Articles *Superman *Blaze | DC = | Wikipedia = Silver Banshee | Links = }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:1987 Character Debuts Category:Superman Villain Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Energy Resistance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Teleportation Category:Music Category:Singing